Twilight On Waverly Place
by MaxRideRox
Summary: The Cullens are taking a vacation to Waverly place! What happens when they meet a certain family of wizards? Will Alice and Alex get into trouble? P.S This also has Juliet and Dean in it. xD Thanks for reading...*hint hint* Written with Team EdwardLautner
1. Chapter 1

This one was Team EdwardLautner..xD

OK...so the next one won't have the names and the little :: things so....itll be bold for me and italic for Team EdwardLautner

_EdwardLautner: MaxRideRox and I wrote this. Review please!!_  
**Max: Hey..yea..what she said!! Thanks for reading this...and review....xD...and read our other stories!! xD....Read now!! xD**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were sitting in our cottage with Nessie in my lap.

"I love you," I said leaning up to kiss Edward.

"I love you too!" he said then groaned.

"What is it daddy?" Nessie asked and every time she spoke it reminded me how she grew so fast.

"Your aunt Alice," Edward said and got up. then a second later Alice came bursting in.

"GUESS WHAT?" she yelled then sighed. "You won't guess so it's going to be cloudy in New York next week!" Alice said getting Nessie off of my lap.

"What's that got to do with anything Alice?" I asked then I heard Edward groan as he got a new shirt and pulled the old one off then put the new one on.

"Really Alice!" Edward yelled then walked back to me.

"Yes Edward!" Alice screamed then handed Nessie back to me. "We are taking a vacation!" Alice said and I looked at Edward.

"Maybe a vacation wouldn't be so bad!" I said and looked at Alice, "We're going to New York?"

"Yes, there's this shop called the late night bite! It's a sandwich shop! There's another one called Waverly sub station! I've been looking up New York." She said and went to the computer.

"Look, these are the sandwiches at the late night bite." She said and I got up and walked over to the computer.

"What is that?" I asked when I saw the sandwich with garlic bread and then Fangtastic surprise.

"I don't know love, but we'll find out when we go there," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Okay let's go talk to Carlisle," Alice said and grabbed Nessie.

"This might be fun!" I said grabbing his arm and pulled him along.

"Bella, love, nothing we do on a vacation is fun!" Edward complained and I ran after Alice dragging Edward along.

"Carlisle tell Bella, and Edward where we will be staying!" Alice said sitting next to Jasper.

"Well we'll be in a house just a mile away from The Late Night Bite and Waverly Sub Station, we can go to both." Carlisle said and I got curious.

"Why are we going to sandwich shops?" I asked

"Just to look around, love." Edward said and then put me in his lap.

"Where's the house look like?" I asked curious

"Well I don't remember we haven't been to it in 10 years. We bought it before we came to Forks." Carlisle said then Nessie touched my hand and showed me she wanted Edward. I picked her up and put her on my lap, she grabbed Edward's hand and Edward moved me to the side then grabbed Nessie.

"I love you daddy!" Nessie said and I looked at her and Edward. He loved her so much it was easy to tell.

"Bella stop getting all gooey feeling!" Jasper said

"I am not!" I said and Edward laughed the put his arm around me.

"What?" I asked and he tried to stop laughing.

"Nothing," he said and I picked Nessie up.

"JAKEY!" she yelled and I saw Jake walk through the door.

"EWW! Who let the mutt in here?" Rose complained.

"Hey Blondie! I have another joke for you!" Jake said and I groaned. "What Bells?"

"Not another blonde joke!" I complained and he picked Nessie up.

"Don't push your luck Jacob." Edward said then pulled me back into him.

"Hey Blondie why does a blonde smile in a lightning storm?" Jake asked then waited for an answer. "She thinks she's getting her picture taken!" Jake said then busted up laughing. I looked and saw Emmett put his arm around Rosalie; I put my shield down and thought,

"Is she going to hurt him?" I looked up at Edward and he shook his head. I was somewhat excited about our family trip. Maybe it would be fun and simple!...

**Hope you liked it!! Review...Max, out! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK...just to say I love the spell that's in here and I wrote this chapter!! xD And if you watched Dream Date you'll know I didn't like what happened!!..Hahah! And you'll recognize some of the things that happened...**

_How was the 2nd chapter? Hope you liked it!! REVIEW!_

**_Russo's POV_**

"Zipitus-yer-trapatus!" Justin said, waving his wand in the general direction of Max. Max looked at him with wide eyes when he realized he couldn't talk. "Sorry dude." Justin said getting up, "but you were giving me a migraine!" Max got more and more frantic every time he tried to speak and couldn't, Justin looked at him with interest.

"Max! I'm gonna take the spell off now, OK? OK, stand still.. Right." Justin started to say the spell but stopped abruptly and said, "Oh no!! I was supposed to meet Juliet 10 minutes ago!" He rushed out of the door without a seconds thought, forgetting about poor Max who was silent, for the first time in his life. He sat down and slumped so no-one could see him.

Alex walked in, heading for the fridge, but half way there stopped and turned around. Talking to seemingly empty room she said, "Its quiet....too quiet...wheres Max...?" After a minute she shrugged and proceeded to open the fridge and take out an apple. She was just about to sit down when she noticed Max. "Oh, hey!! So..what ar- Wait a minute!! Your not talking!!" Slowly it dawned on her and she started laughing, slowly at first but ending up laughing really loud. "Justin used the spell that makes you shut up, didn't he? Hahahah!!"

After a few minutes Alex had calmed down and Max sat up pointing to his throat and mouthing something. Alex just stared at him for a minute before sighing and standing up saying, "Sorry buddy, Harper and I are going to the movies and...fine! I'll take the spell off." Alex said grudgingly. "Its gonna be a Make-it-up, OK, so if it goes wrong, don't blame me!"

"Justin made you as quiet as a mouse, now that he's gone you can use... that... mouth...does that that work..I don- oh you know what to do!"

Max opened his mouth and started talking about banana's in pajama's and pineapples....

"Maybe I should've just left him with that spell on..." Alex thought, backing away slowly...

With Justin and Juliet

"Juliet, I'm sorry I was late but Max was talking like blah blah blah," Justin said as soon as he got to Juliet not noticing she was trying to talk,

"Justin?"

"And then I used the shut your mouth spell and.."

Juliet gave up and zoned out, thinking about the Cu-

"Juliet? Sorry! You were trying to say something weren't you? I'm sorry!! I cut you off...you should say what ou were going to say now!"

Juliet looked at Justin making sure he was done, "OK...Right well, in a few day some people are goin-"

"Juliet!! Juliet!! You have to come and take on an extra shift!! Lunch time rush!! Come on, Juliet!!" her mom Cindy called.

"JULIET!! WE NEED YOU NOW!! Her dad, Alucard Van Hueston shouted.

"Jeez!! No need to shout!! Sensitive hearing!!" Juliet said holding her hand against her ear. "Sorry, Justin...I'll talk to you later?? Bye!" Juliet said backing away...

"I love you, Juliet."

"Love you too, Justin"

Juliet disappeared into the darkness of the Late Night Bite and Justin headed towards the Sub Station.

Back with Alex and Harper

"Alex! Did you do any work on the assignment for History?"

Alex just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Harper looked sheepish, "I guess not...so what are we doing? Oh! Can we make out own outfits?? Like this planet one I have on?"

Alex looked at Harper's outfit and back at Harper.

"Harper? You know your awesome right?"

"Oh, thanks Alex! I like you!"

"Really?"

"Yea! Didn't you know?"

"Oh I always knew!! Ha ha!! But about the outfit making thing I just-"

"Hey, Russo!"

Alex's eyes went wide and she turned around, "Dean? Dean!! What are you doing here? I..Oh My God, Dean!!" She threw her arms around him and they kissed.

"Dean, I believe we have moved on and we are ready for the friendly hug part...so...come here..." Harper said reluctantly.

Dean walked towards her and gave her a hug even though Harper backed out at the last minute saying "OK, I change my mind! I'm not ready!!"

Alex walked up to Dean and pulled him away from Harper, to the kitchen. Dean slung his arm around her and hugged her side-ways.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"Well, Alex, I've been having all these great dreams about you and I missed you. I HAD to see you..."

"Awww!" Alex smiled.

"And I moving back to New York!"

Alex's eyes went wide again and she shouted, "REALLY?? OH MY GOD!! THAT'S AMAZING!!" hugging him again.

At that moment Justin walked in and pulled Alex away, saying "Juliet was going to tell me something. I think it's bad, I don't know. Whta should I do?"

Alex looked at him, "Deans back!! I don't know what your little vampire girlfriend was going to say!"

The rest of Alex's sentence was drowned out because at the exact moment she said the word word 'vampire' a huge thunder-like crash resounded across all of New York.

**OK..so if you pick out what parts I added in from Dream Date...if you've seen it that is...I'll give you a cookie...P.S Dream Date is on YouTube now...just a hint..xD Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, Max here...uhh...sorry it took so long!! :P T.E.L..Thats her nickname fron now on....I can't type the whole thing out..:P So yea...and why isn't anyone reviewing??....I won't write..OK I will...but until I get reveiws I won't be happy...:Z...supposed to be an angry face bu it didn't work out...sorry!! xD Sooo. yay!! Reveiw!! xD**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I grabbed Bella's hand as we rode on the plane to New York.

"This is a change!" she said and looked out the window then leaned back and closed her eyes.

"What is it love?" I asked and she sighed for the humans around her. She looked at me and leaned in.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not Emmett, but I'm scared of heights." I said and Emmett laughed. I glared at him and he tried to stop laughing.

"It's okay love, no need to be ashamed about it." I told her and she nodded then leaned against the seat.

"Edward, I love you," she said and Nessie grabbed at my arm, she was sitting next to me.

"Yeah Nessie?" I asked and she thought about Jake, she didn't want to talk because it would be odd for a little girl that looked like she was 2 to talk.

"Why do you want Jake?" I asked and she started crying. People looked around and I smiled apologetically.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Bella asked looking at our daughter.

"She wants Jake." I explained and Bella motioned for her.

"Ness we had to leave Jake because where we are going we couldn't take him," Bella said and Nessie pouted.

"Now landing at the New York airport," the pilot came over saying. I grabbed Nessie and held her tight to me.

"Come on everyone," Carlisle said and Bella and I got up.

"Bella, I feel I should explain myself, there's this family here we know. The Van Heusons. Bella they aren't like us, well I think Juliet is but I don't know. I haven't seen her in ages." I said and thought about her.

"It's okay Edward. I'm not human anymore remember?" she asked and kissed me, we walked hand in hand off the airport. I was carrying Nessie when we saw the Van Heusons,

"Hello Carlisle!" Cindy Van Heuson said then looked at me, "Hello Edward, well Carlisle your family sure has grown since last time we saw you." She said looking at Bella and Nessie.

"Oh yes Cindy, how are you doing? This is my wife Esme." Carlisle said then introduced the rest of us, " This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, this is Jasper and his wife Alice and of course you know Edward and that's his daughter Nessie, and his wife Bella." Carlisle said then Juliet stepped out behind her mom,

"Hi Edward!" she said and hugged me.

"Hi Juliet," I said then she looked at Nessie, then at her phone.

"Oh mom I have to go, I'm supposed to meet Justin in 10 minutes." Juliet said and I read her mind, "Justin's my boyfriend!" she thought then smiled at me.

"Alright darling, have fun!" her mom said then Juliet looked at me,

"You want meet to Justin? I was trying to tell him about you but he was talking about his brother Max!" Juliet said and I smiled.

"Sure," I said and Bella, Nessie, Juliet, and I walked off.

"So you fell in love with a human?" I asked and Bella hit me. "I'm sorry love," I said and she smiled.

"Hi I'm Bella," Bella said shaking Juliet's hand. "This is Nessie,"

"Hi, you are so cute. Who does she look like most?"

"She has the same facial features and hair color as Edward, but has my dad's curly hair, she does have my Brown eyes!" Bella said proudly and I kissed her,

"Hi!" Nessie said and Juliet looked shock.

"So who changed you?" Juliet asked Bella curiously, Bella put her sheild down.

"Can I tell her?" she thought and I nodded.

"Edward changed me, I was a human but he changed me after I almost died having Nessie." Bella explained and by that time we were at the Waverly place substation.

"Hey Justin!" Juliet said to a boy that looked to be part mexican with brown hair.

"Hey Juliet!" the boy said then walked over to us. "Who's this?" he asked

"This is Edward, Bella, and their daughter Nessie Cullen. They are friends of my parents." Juliet explained. Then a girl with dark hair walked down with a girl dressed like a strawberry.

"Max, I'm not telling you, leave me alone!" the girl said.

"Max, I'm not telling you, leave me alone!" the boy impersanted.

"I wish my under sea camp had worked!" the girl complained then put on a evil face. "Max, giddy up!"

"Hi Opera!" Juliet said

"Hi Juliet! Who's this?" The girl said

"This is Edward, Bella, and their daughter Nessie Cullen." Juliet said for what seemed the 100th time. I put my arm around Bella and felt complete.

* * *

**A/N Didya like i?? Sorry i took longer thatn Team EdwardLautner buuuut I just got on and it was in my inbox soooo....XD Have fuun!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Max did what?

_Twilight On Waverly Place_

_Chapter 4: Max did WHAT?_

**Max: Hi, guys..:(...Im sory I didn't update...my computer broke a little while ago..and everything got wiped out..sooo...yea...well..the actual computer didn't break but the information on it got wiped out of existance...the uy said that it was unretreivable..and I had chapers for my stories, futuer stories and everything in between! I know...so, please put the flaming torches and the pitchforks down...:) Well..Im gonna do my best and make this chapter long! :) Soo...enjoy!**

**PS: T.E.L changed her name so now Ima callin her Stefan...her names too long :P**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alex POV**_

"Hi! Julliet Ive told you before, my name is Alex, not Opera!..I only said I was Opera so I could eat at your resteraunt without being killed....So yea, Hi!.. Bella, Edward, Nessie, Im Alex! And this is Waverly Sub Station. And I see you've met my annoying brother, Justin. Im going now. I told Dean I'd meet him at the movies! Bye!"

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came upto the sub station with Emmett whineing about Rosalie being mean and never letting him have any fun, but Rosalie was ignoring him.

"Hi, Im Alice and this is Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and my mate, Jasper. Your Alex, right? Its great to meet you! Wanna go shopping?" Alice said as soon as she caught sight of Alex. I'd love to but I promised my boyfriend I would meet him at the-"

"Yea, yea, yea, at the movies, well he'll call in a minute so wy dont you tell me then?"

"O....k? I drew out, confused.._who was this crazy woman? _

My phone rang and I picked it up (**that sounded reeeally lame)** "Yello?...Uh-huh...yea...yea...uhhhh-huuuh...well..thats interesting...no its OK...yea..There'll be other times...I'll see you tomorrow...Yea..bye..uh-huh.." I snapped the phone shut and turned around knowing I looked really confused..I mean.._HOW DID SHE KNOW THIS??. _"Sooo..that was Dean..he couldn't make it...so, yea, Alice, we'll go shoppng! Harper, wanna

come?"

Harper, who had been examining her strawberry outfit, in her own little bubble, while everyone was getting introduced, jumped and let out a surprised squeak. "Huh?..Oh..shopping, yea! OK Alex! I need some more fake apples for my apple themed outfit anyways!" Harper walked away muttering to herself while Alice and I walked after her, I was scared wilst Alice looked veeery interested. I was going to regret this trip.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**No Pov**_

After Alex, Harper and Alice left everyone went into the sub station and up to the loft above it.

"Well...Im bored." Emmett announced to the room. "Anything fun here?"

"Now that you mention it..." Max suddenly got a very evil look on his face and Justin looked wary, _What is he planning now?_

"..We can go down to the Liar and I have this really cool spell I've been meaning to try out!" Maax lead everyone back downstairs to the Russo' Wizard Lair.

"OOOOKKKK...uhh.._Magical Theory.._Pfffffttt! No way!..._10001 Magical Herbs and Fungi uses..._Nope!..." Max said trailing his finger along the bookshelf, looking for something. "_Traveling through the Space Time Continoum wilthout Being Sucked Into A Black Hole..._Noo..although that is interesting...Uhh..HERE!..._A Travellers Guide to The World..._I wonder why its named that? Oh well..Ok..so spell spell spell..."

Justin stood up, "Max, what are you doing? You can't do magic unsupervis-"

"GOT IT!..."

"Max don-"

"_Travallium.."_

"MAX!"

_"Teranium!!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Magic unsupervised...shouldn't have done it....why..I should have stopped...Max...Alex...get out of here....Island...anywhere....what are we going to do..Stone Of Dreams...Oh CRAP~!!!!!"

"Max..where are we?...Max!..." Julliet shouted over Justins ramblings.

"OH MY GOD!.." Rosalie stumbled over the driftwood in the sand..."I know where we are!"

"Where, Rosie, baby, where ar-"

"The Dissapearing Island...It never stays in one place for longer than a few minutes...and you can never get on or off...my guess is we got stuck here when it was moving..." Carlisle whispered, cutting off Emmett and looking to Rosalie for confirmation, she just nodded her head.

"Toto, I dont think we're in Kansas anymore..." Bella whispered pulling Nessie close to her while Edward held her as close as he could without crushing her...

Everone stared into the thick mist trying to see someting but it was just too thick...they could be anywhere in the world...or in the universe....

**Well? Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MRR: Heyyy!!..so this story is all mines for a while...cause ILoveJasperAndJacob (how many times must she change her name??) has too much going on so me, being me, all nice and such (pppfffttt) said I'd take over a while..sooo your stuck with meeee!!! :) Big fan big fan...smiles!!!..Oohh...a chocolate octopus..Hm..well..since I'm in a random mood I don't know how this is going to turn out..So be scared...be very scared...heheh**_

_Justin stood up, "Max, what are you doing? You can't do magic unsupervis-"_

_"GOT IT!..."_

_"Max don-"_

_"Travallium.."_

_"MAX!"_

_"Teranium!!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_--_

_Rosalie stumbled over the driftwood in the sand..."I know where we are!"_

_The Disappearing Island...my guess is we got stuck here when it was moving_

_they could be anywhere in the world...or in the universe_

_and you can never get on or off_

* * *

Chapter 5: We have to save them

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Hahahahha..hey you're kinda funny...I'll vote for you next year.." Alex said, walking through the door to get to the sub station, laden with shopping bags.

"Hahhhaha, ye-..wait! Vote for me for _what?"_ Alice said, pausing at the door.

"I don't know...Funny person?"

"Oh...OK!" Alice smiled and walked through the door, laughing to herself. She continued upstairs, happy and carefree, until Alex came rushing downstairs, almost colliding with her, and after muttering a quick sorry, dashed downstairs to the Lair.

Alice sighed, ran upstairs, put the bags away and came down to the Lair at the same time as Alex found the book, "A Traveller's Guide To The World,...what were they doing with this? Its really advanced stuff, I can barely manage, heck even Justin isn't close yet! Travalium Teranium? Jeez..and it takes you to..Oh GREAT! As if this could get any worse, it takes you to Dissapearing Island..and there's no counter-spell...even Make-Em-Up's don't work! The only way to get them back is to go there yourself and use this spell when the island moves..which could take YEARS!! Gosh," She collapsed in an old worn-out chair in the corner of the ruined room, and looked up with a teary face, "...Alice? What am I going to do?"

Alice sighed, and sat down next to her, pulling her into a gentle hug, careful not to squish her.

"We're gonna go get 'em back, honey, We'll get em back...its OK.."

Alice sat there with Alex, letting her cry, until she fell into a deep sleep.

Alice sighed, and with a look of steely determination in her eyes, settled down for a long night, because when Alex woke up, they had something to do...

_There's more to this than a spell gone wrong, and I'm gonna find out what it is..._

* * *

_**Sorry its short, lemme explain. Ive had this idea in my head for a while and I needed this to be here and the next part a whole 'nother chapter, K? It'll probably be spread over a couple chapters!1 Haahah..and you'll find out whats happening with Juliet and the sun next chapter...remember, it was night when they got on the island...dunno if I mentioned that..but Juliet's different than the Cullen's remember? She actually BURNS in the sunlight! :O Whats gonna happen??!?!!?!?**_

_**A repeat of Night At The Lazerama? Hmm...we'll see...**_

_**Hhahahaha!!**_

_**-Max**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

_**------------**_

_**and now I have another idea...Its been so long since I wrote any of this...I was wondering...Do you want Alex/Mason or Alex/Dean?**_

_**-Max**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Yet again, I didn't update for an age..:( I am horrible.

Hope you like this one.

-Max

x

* * *

Justin scrambled around, collecting the biggest leaves he could find. He could guess that there wa only a few hours until sunrise and Juliet was a different kind of vampire than the Cullen's. While they sparkled in the sunlight, Juliet burned!

Currently the leaves Justing was collecting would be used to make a temporary shelter from the sun if worst came to to worst and Alex couldn't get them off before sunrise.

Justin was freaking out. He could lose his girlfriend because of the sun. But he was going to protect her because he loved her. No matter what age she was. Speaking of which, he still had to figure that out.

"It has to be in here somewhere!" Alex sighed, frusrated, runing a hnd through her already messy hair for the umpteenth time that day.

"Alex?" Alice ventured. Alex looked up, and Alice could see the worry in her eyes. "You've read through that book before. You won't find anyhing different in it. I know you won't."

Alex groaned. "What am I going to do?" She shouted, throwing the book to the floor. "I need to get them off that island before sunrise or Juliet is toast!...Literally!" She began pacing around the room, trying to work her anger off, but nothing was working so she grabbed a handfull of books from the nearest shelf and threw them behind her, grinning in satisfaction when she heard the slap the books made.

"Wait, Alex." Alice spoke slowly, so as not to raise her hopes in case this turned out to be wrong. "Look at this."

Alex took the book out of Alice's hands and started reading, her eyes skimming the page.

"This could work." Alex said, happy and excited and scared all at the same time. "Lemme see if I have this right." She mouthed the words to herself, and practiced the wand movements.

"OK. I think I have it." She said finally, picking up her wand and handing Alice the book. Alice smiled softly, hearing the exciement in her friends voice.

_"From here to there I want to go, _

_Take me to my brother Russo's. _

_The Dissapearing Island is where they went, _

_And that's the place I wanna be sent."_

Alex smiled as she felt the familiar feeling of being teleported, and grabbed Alice's hand, who in turn grabbed the book, and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Justin looked up from where he was helping to build the shelter for Juliet. "Justin!" He turned around as his sister crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Justin smiled as he hugged her back, but then his expression hardened and he pushed her away. "What are we supposed to do now? How do we get off now that your here and you can't help us."

"With a little help from my friend Mr. Magic." Alex sighed, showing him her wand, which had been stowed in mer left boot.

Justin frowned. "But magic can't be used here." He said, looking at his girlfriend.

"I love loopholes." Alex smiled.

_"From here to there I want to go._

_My friends and all the other Russo's_

_From Waverly Place, the place we left._

_And that is where we wanna be sent."_

Alex smiled as everyone around her dissapeared one by one, until she was the only one left. She smield softly, looking around the island, seeing how beautiful it really was, Then, silently, she too dissapeared.

* * *

From the shadows a boy appeared. He had brown hair and brown eyes. A strong jaw and determination in his eyes.

"Alex Russso. Thank you." He whispered, an english accent coating his words. His eyes softening as he remembered the girl who had saved him.

Then, Mason Greyback too dissapeared, with the girl who called herslef Alex on mind. He would find her, thank her. And unknown to him, he would love her 'til the day he died.

* * *

I like this one!

So, did you guys? hit or miss?

-Max

xx


	7. Chapter 7

So, guys, again I say sorry for the people who are still reading this. My life has been hectic lately, but I'm gonna throw myself into writing for the remainder of the summer, as I wont have time to when school starts up again. Exams...:O

-Max

xx

* * *

Alex walked into school the following monday with the Cullens. Everyone was therw with the exception of Renesmee as she was still growing too fast. She had been left with Jacob Black, a native american guy who had turned up a few days previously.

"So, Russo." Dean said, leaning against the locker next to Alex's, just before the start of last period.

"What, _Moriarty_?" Alex asked, mockingly, walking away. Lately she had realised that the feelings she'd had for Dean had been dissapearing. But she had ignored it, thinking it was a side effect from visiting the Dissapearing Island.

"Hey, hey." Dean shouted, running to catch up with her. "I was only gonna ask what subject you have. I wanna see if I can sit next to my girl." He whispered, grabbing her hand.

Alex smiled and looked at her boyfriend, asking herself why she was falling out of love with him. "Art." She smiled.

Dean smiled back as he saw her dark brown eyes light up. He admired the way her hair shined even under the flourescent lights. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her face, and leaned forward. Aliex smiled softly, telling herslef that she _did_ still love Dean.

"Sorry, gotta steal her! Bell's gonna ring!" Alice said in a rush, swooping in and grabbing Alex's arm, dragging her towards art class.

"What? The bell-?" Dean was cut off by the sound og the bell ringing and cursed, running towards Shop Class.

In Art, the class had already settled down and started painting. Alex grinned as she tied her hair back and picked up her paintbrush. Art was the one class she excelled in and she loved. She never skipped or spent the lesson doing something unproductive. Mr. Laritate was even impressed by the standard of Alex's work in Art.

"That's really good." Alice whispered, walking up behind Alex half an hour into the period.

"Thanks." Alex replied, biting her lip as she finished the most difficult part. "I love Art. It's like an escape from the Magic and stuff." She whispered, setting her paintbrush down.

"Well, you're amazing." Alice grinned, giving Alex a hug. When she pulled back, her grin had become even wider, if it was possible..

"What?" Alex asked, suspicious of her new friends smug look. It was as if she knew something no-one else did.

"Nothing." Alice tittered, skipping away before Alex could ask anything else. Alex scowled, and set about putting her tools away and putting her canvas at the other side of the room to dry.

"You dropped this," A smooth english voice floated from behind her.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned around, almost dropping the paintbrush she was already holding. If she hadn't been sitting down the boys dark brown eyes, and his slightly longer than usual brown hair, and his charming smile would have made her weak at the knees.

For a few minutes, all Alex could do was stare. But then, she realised what an idiot she must have looked like to the boy standing in front of her. "That's not mine." She muttered, turning away.

"I know." She frowned, facing the boy again. "I just used it as an excuse to talk to you." Alex almost melted on the spot.

"You-I-Uh..." She started stuttering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"My names Mason Greyback." The boy smiled, holding his hand out to Alex.

"Alex Russo." Alex managed to say, shaking his hand.

Mason smiled. This was the girl who had saved him. Alex Russo, the one who had saved him from dieing on the island.

They started at each other for a few seconds, smiled gracing their faces, dark brown eyes staring into even darker brown eyes. Then, Mr. Laritate ruined it by shouting, "Art off time! Put your brushes down!"

Alex came to her senses and closed her eyes, shaking her head a little. Mason smiled at Alex still, even when Mr Laritate was judging Harper and David's paintings. Some hair had came out from her bessy bun, so Mason reached out, brushing his fingers across her cheek and pushing the hair behind her ear. Alex's eyes snapped open, staring at him. Mason stared into her eyes, counting the different colours in them, slowling losing himself to her eyes. And she did the same thing.

Slowly, but surely, they leaned into one another, closing their eyes. A half smile graced Alex's face as she leaned into Mason. It felt different with him. It felt like a trail of fire had burned across her face in the places Mason had touched, and the back of her neck felt like it was burning, as his hand lay there, whereas with Dean, doing the exact same thing, she had felt next to nothing.

"Kittens are cool!" Harpers voice came from behind Mason. They both jumped, and pulled away from one another, still staring. "I'm gonna make Turner cry next time." Harper smiled, walking away, her red hair swinging behind her.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Mason asked hesitantly. _What are you doing? You were only supposed to thank her and move on! _He asked himself. _I think I'm...falling in love? But how can it be? We only just met!_

Alex looked at him, considering his propasal. _What are you doing? You have a boyfriend!_ She frowned. _But I don't love him._

Alex and Mason sat in silence for a few minutes, both unaware of the raging battle that was going on inside the other.

Alice stood to the side, watching and observing. She knew that Mason wasn't human, but he wasn't anything she knew of. He wasn't a vampire like the Cullens or even Juliet, wizard like the Russo's, shapeshifter like Jacob, or a child of the Moon. But what was he?

Alice was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the painting sitting in front of her and accidentally kicked it with her swinging legs.

Alex and Mason both broke out of their thoughts, to see Alice trying to leave the room discreetly.

"I have a boyfriend." Alex admitted softly to Mason, biting her lip.

"It doesn't have to be a date!" Mason cried. He frowned. _I sounded desperate there. She'll never go out with me!_

"I-" Alex looked at him. "OK." She smiled. "My house, after school tomorrow?"

Mason agreed and had a huge goofy grin on his face when Alex gave him her adress and phone number.

Alex left the room with the same grin on her face, just as Mason slumped in his chair,

"How did I get so lucky?" Mason whispered.

At the same time, Alex muttered to herself, "What just happened?" , a huge grin still fixed firmly on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, Dean." Alex whispered, as her boyfriend grabbed her hand and walked her out of school. "Absoluely nothing."

* * *

..Well...not much Cullen action, but there will be. And there will be some Nessie/Jacob bonding time!...:D and some Nessie/Alex bonding time. and Juliet and Mason meet again and there will be LOADS!

-Max

xx


	8. Authors Note:Sorry Guys

So, hiya guys. If you actually have sat and waited for an update then youre freaking amazing but im sorry that this isnt one. I havent written anything new because I didnt have access to a laptop/computer/anything really. So I'm sorry. But! I got a laptop today (christmas) and I'm gonna be working on transferring my old stuff from my old laptop onto this one...I'm really sorry again guys. I feel crap even though I doubt I have any loyal reviewers/readers. But yeah, if you are one, sit tight, I'll be updating again soon :)

Max

xx


End file.
